


【冬霜】朋友关系

by Yingugulucky



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingugulucky/pseuds/Yingugulucky
Summary: *Bucky知道自己是同性恋后超级烦恼，找了最好的朋友Loki寻求帮助，Loki大方地找来一个屌最大的男友，想给Bucky破处，结果……





	【冬霜】朋友关系

圣诞夜的钟声和男人拉开店门的声音一起响起，在他身后是无数绚烂绽放的烟花，满天的光亮与薄雪一起飘向他的黑色西装，犹豫过后，他脱下外套搭在手上。

Loki的视线来回，他看到那个坐在最角落的身影了。

牛肉被反复翻烤，滋生出的香气弥漫，趴在小木桌上的男人开心地叫了一声，在烤肉的年轻女孩甜甜地笑了，夹起一小份算是赠送，肉卷还冒着热气，滚烫的肉汁刺激口腔，激得男人眼角出泪，但还是热情地竖起一个大拇指。

“好吃。”透过烤架蒸腾的雾气，他看到自己气质不凡的好友，优雅地迈过一地酒瓶，坐在了一盏红色吊灯下面。

“Loki！你怎么来了呢？”

你说呢？Loki恶狠狠地盯着他，Bucky Barnes，他认识了十年的朋友，为了他深夜的一通电话，Loki抛下了正要提竿进洞的大屌男友，在寒冷冬夜驶过了三个街区，担惊受怕地坐到他面前时，他竟然一脸无辜地问，“Loki，你怎么来了呢？”

还嫌朋友的脸色不够差，醉醺醺的Bucky继续开口，“Loki，你不是在做爱吗？”

深吸一口气，用阴狠的视线吓退了朝这打量的烤肉小妹，Loki用酒瓶压住纸币，拉住好友衣领头也不回地往外走。

二十分钟前他刚被新任男友剥得一干二净，“宝贝、小甜心”各种肉麻的称呼听得他骨头都酥了，酒店是情趣间，沙发深黑，Loki被半压在上面做扩张，那根蓄势待发的肉棒就抵在他臀间，只要把套戴好，就要操进去了——Bucky煞风景的电话就是这时候来的。

特设的铃声是Bucky的一段呼噜，想忽视都不行，谁想要做爱的时候听到有个男人在旁边打呼噜？大屌男越过Loki去床头柜那帮他拿手机，那根大家伙就随着他的走路摇摇晃晃，Loki看着就浑身发热，打算用最快的速度结束电话。

“喂？我在做爱，快说。”

“……”

电话的另一头只有沉默，呼吸很沉重，Loki有点燥，大屌男还过来捏他屁股想继续做，被他皱着眉头踹开了，“急什么。”

“Loki……”Bucky在那头闷闷地说，“没事，你继续吧。”然后就挂了，仓促果断。

没事？Loki握着手机半天没回过神来，谁信你没事！他第一次听到Bucky用这样的声音说话——曾经出任务遇到爆炸，整只左臂都得截肢，Bucky都没这么忧郁过……有什么事能比没了左手更难过的？

大屌男不满他分心，用肉棒不停蹭着他的膝盖，凑过来舔他的耳朵，Loki的脑子里一直是各种各样的猜测，最后忍耐着心里的烦躁给男人撸了一发，还是打算去看看好友，虽然男友表情不太愉快，Loki还是成功离开了。

这么一比较，Bucky真的要把Loki气死，尤其是他一直没有接Loki打回去的电话，Loki开车的时候心脏一直狂跳，从没觉得以前话多且幼稚的Bucky这么可爱。

好在十年的朋友不是白做的，Loki大概猜得到Bucky的行踪，不出任务的时候他很爱喝酒，也不是什么高档酒水，就是一些小饭店小摊子上的便宜货。

谢天谢地，Bucky就在他们上一次约见面的店里。

Loki的最近一餐是精致的西冷牛排和一小碟蘑菇浓汤，为了之后的性爱不会尴尬，Loki只挑剔地吃了一点，突然踏进一个充斥着火热香气的店铺，Loki觉得自己的唾液在恐怖地分泌。

而好友吃烤肉吃得正香，也不像是太难过的样子。

再待一秒他就是傻子。

被塞进车里绑上安全带时，Bucky还在小声地抱怨，“Loki，我还没有吃完呢……”

“闭嘴。”

这一夜Loki直接把Bucky带回了家，Bucky乖乖地去洗了头发和澡，被Loki强按着吹头发的时候，突然毫无预兆地叹了口气。

“怎么了？”

拽住好友的袖子，Bucky憋红了脸一脸为难，湿漉的双眼深切地望着Loki，却说不出一个字，Loki只能靠他的表情自己猜。

“……工作出问题了？”

猛的摇头。Loki想想也是，Bucky从军校毕业就去做了特卫，还是赌上命的那种，前几年受伤截肢，上头为了补偿他帮他做了一套高科技金属手臂，这傻子还激动地流泪了，从此工作更加认真，所有职场问题都不带怕的。

Loki想了想，“感情？”认识Bucky这么久，除了任务目标，他身边几乎没有女性，Loki觉得这个可能性应该为零，没想到Bucky眼神闪躲，明显就是被他说中了！

“不是吧！”Loki惊地从床上跳起来，风筒摔到地上，“你——”

Loki的大脑一片空白，他们两之间的相处方式一直是不会有人主动提出见面，但Bucky如果在任务中受伤了，就会委委屈屈地给Loki打来电话，而Loki先是骂他几百遍“蠢货让你辞工作你不辞”，然后放下手头的一切过去照顾他；同时，Loki每次失恋了都会跑到Bucky家去，把渣男骂个狗血淋头后再一起喝酒喝个尽兴。

而现在，Loki觉得这个平衡要被打破了。

Loki一直对自己的毒舌和冷漠有自知之明，但这不代表他会改正，在认识Bucky之前，Loki以为他的朋友就是哥哥的那些玩伴，虽然不受待见但仍是一起长大的亲密关系，遇到Bucky之后，Loki只想骂，什么操蛋朋友会从小到大一直孤立他还把他当马骑。

“Bucky……”Loki的声音变轻了，他的心情很微妙，既有一种好友要有了其他牵挂的不舍，又有一种他终于得到幸福了的欣慰。

没一任男友能和Loki有上一段超过一个月的爱情，大多败在他床上床下的反差上，床上的Loki又骚又浪，只要能舒服什么都能做，床下的Loki却高傲如孔雀，对情侣之间亲密的早晚安问候嗤之以鼻。

后来Loki明白了，他现在只想要性，无心于爱。

连他这种差脾气的人都能得到一份来自Bucky的珍贵友情，那那个女孩得到的爱情一定要甜死了，Loki把头靠在Bucky的大腿上，嫉妒地问，“说说吧，让我这个情场老手听听。”

“Loki，”Bucky老老实实地说，“我现在很烦恼，我不知道我是喜欢男孩子还是女孩子。”

“别开玩笑。”

“我没有！”Bucky急了，他握着手机脸上像烧了一团火，在Loki怀疑的眼神里，快速划开了相册。

“我在网上看到了这张照片，然后我就……硬了。”

照片上的少年被拉高一条腿由下而上操进一根肉棒，黑一些的男人紧握住他的前端，看得出少年想射却被他阻止了，望向镜头的眼里混着情欲和痛苦……Loki看片无数，这类想射不给射的设定在0看来真的很讨厌，可Bucky居然看硬了！这就是大事了！Loki将照片放大又缩小，在Bucky眼前晃了半天，点点他的裤衩，“硬了吗？”

“有点。”用薄被挡住下身，Bucky害羞地不敢去看Loki的脸。

Loki还不死心，“那看男女的片，你还会硬吗？”

第一军校的学生们一直都在被严格教导，日复一日毫无空隙的摔擒、格斗、枪械训练造就了他们固执又古板的个性，除此之外还有不善言辞与不解风情，Bucky的外貌让他在工作之余不乏有异性追求，但都被他以身有残疾的理由拒绝了，Loki总是骂他不知道自己的手臂有多酷，瞎自卑做什么。

性需求是不可避免的，可我们单纯的Bucky连小黄片都不会找，早上小弟弟立起来了就随便摸几把，有时候懒得弄就直接冷水冲个澡——仅有的几张小黄片还是Loki看不下去塞给他的，当然了，都是男女。

连Loki都注意到了不把gay片给他，这个不省心的竟然自己弄到了GV截图，还硬了……硬了之后Bucky脑子里整天都是那张被操哭的小受脸，等到发现不对赶紧去打开AV企图掰回性向，已经晚了。

Bucky哭着回答Loki，“不行了，已经硬不起来了。”

完了完了，真弯了。

Loki又问，“什么时候发现的？”

“昨天的事。”

行吧，这还真是出了大事，Loki现在不怪Bucky的电话了，他刚弄清楚自己性向那天怕得差点要自杀，幸好Frigga发现了并开导了他……Bucky现在只有他，他得认真负责，“Bucky，额，虽然我觉得现在问这个不太好，但我还是想问，你是1还是0？”

才刚搞清楚性向的Bucky怎么会懂这些“专业术语”，Loki看他一脸茫然，连忙解释，“就是，你是操人的还是被操的，当然了，还有0.5，你懂吧？”

“我不知道！”

Bucky的脸红得可怕，微带着婴儿肥的脸颊躲在枕头后面，Loki扑过去把他硬拉出来，“先不管这个，Bucky，要不要看点我珍藏的片，绝对比这张图片劲爆！”

Loki是真的开心，根本没给Bucky拒绝的机会，熟练地打开笔记本的收藏页面，拿肩膀耸耸Bucky，“准备好了吗，小处男？”

“应该……”

“放开我！救命！”

在一片寂静中突然响起一声凄惨的尖叫，Bucky条件反射地绷紧神经，盯紧镜头，画面中出现了两具扭打在一起的身体：放学后的少年被人从黑暗中捂住嘴巴，拖进一条阴暗小巷，还没反应过来发生了什么，就被扒下裤子直接插进了一根肉棒。

没有扩张、没有润滑，坚硬如铁的肉棒烫得肠壁发颤，让男孩不停挣扎，想要逃离这根恐怖的刑具，“好痛……请你拔出去！”

Bucky惊恐地抓紧被子，“Loki……这、这是强奸吗？”

“啧，你不懂，男人嘛，操着操着就听话了。”

这是场发生在小巷的性爱！被压着的那个男孩背擦着墙，被一连串的顶弄折磨得连连哀叫，男人抓着他的两瓣屁股，把穴口向两边扒开，狰狞的性器狠狠捣进去，每一回都撞得男孩浑身战栗，失禁一样地朝外喷溅出水，腿间湿了大片。

“啊……怎么会……好舒服……怎么会这样……”

求救的声音渐渐变味了，Bucky不解地看向Loki，他不知道再正经的男人身体里都会有一个点，只要这个骚点被一根肉棒重重擦过，淫荡的开关就会被打开——少年已经被操开了，陷进了情欲的泥淖，捶着男人后背的双手慢慢变轻，最后变成了攀附，双腿也不由自主地缠住了男人的腰，从穴口发出的湿漉水声在小巷里听得格外清楚。

“操，这根鸡巴……”Loki全神贯注地盯着攻方的特写镜头，这根性器快有二十厘米，鬼头圆润颜色干净，为了拍摄效果连阴毛都刮干净了，捅进那个男孩后头时就像埋进了一张贪婪的嘴，柱身被咬得又放大一圈，被干的那个骚货爽得眼睛都翻白了。

Loki恨不得自己就是这个幸运儿，在深夜的小巷里被偷袭者摁在墙上，皮带被扯下，裤子直接掉到脚腕上，他不能去拉裤子了，因为有人掰开了他的屁股，用粗长的肉刃狠狠干了进去，每一下都捣得他神志不清，只能嗷嗷浪叫。

“……要、要去了！……啊啊啊！”在射精边缘男孩一直哭叫，男人烦得拍了他屁股一掌，从后穴抽出肉棒直接捅进了他嘴巴里，精液喷了满满一喉咙，也堵住了他高潮时的浪叫。

等Bucky反应过来这部电影已经结束，耳边响起了一阵新的喘息，Loki不知什么时候褪去了睡裤，将手放在阴茎上不断揉动，光是前头的安慰根本不够，他觉得后头也开始发痒，在他遭到情潮折磨的时候，Bucky仍然迷茫却镇定地看着他。

“Bucky，你没感觉吗？”Loki觉得有点不公平，明明他是因为Bucky和自己变成了一路人才这么放得开的。

什么感觉？Bucky沉默地看着Loki含情的眼神，好像从那个男演员露出性器开始，Loki的呼吸就变得火热，他的眼睛就差直接黏到屏幕上了，绿眼睛里闪闪发光，是他从未见到过的痴迷表情。

“Bucky，有感觉了不要憋着，做爱真的很舒服的。”Loki已经伸出一只手指探进自己柔软的小穴，湿软的穴肉包裹住手指，暂时压抑住那阵难挨的瘙痒，他不能分心去想自己现在的样子有多不堪了，不久之前那场没做成功的爱，现在在GV的煽动下重新快感复苏，啃食着他的理智。

“Loki，你冷静一点！”Bucky干巴巴地阻挠，说话毫无底气，就在现在，连他自己都不知道原因，他的性器在棉被下面偷偷变硬了，掌心也在发热，想要快点碰点冰冰凉的东西。

“忍不住了！再憋一次我就要死了。”Loki突然狠狠撸了一把自己的阴茎，摸来手机快速发了一条信息，在收到满意回复后低低地笑出了声，“我叫了人了，等会会过来操我，你要留下来吗？”

“被操一下，你就知道有多舒服了。”他黏在Bucky耳边小声地说，他已经脱光了衣服，柠檬味的沐浴露香气没了睡衣的遮掩直接钻进Bucky鼻子里，Bucky觉得有点熟悉，往自己手背上嗅了嗅：啊，他今天用的就是Loki的沐浴露。

被忽然震撼到的Bucky吓得裹着被子翻了两个身，甚至忘记了说拒绝，Loki的脸在面前逐渐放大，随之而来的一个亲密拥抱隔着一层单薄衣料，传递着彼此心跳。Loki像只爱搞怪的猫，用指甲勾住了他的衣领，迫使他偏过脑袋，与他越来越近。

“上次你见过的那个，我的前男友，他说操我的时候我后面一直出水，把他裤子都打湿了……忘了说，那次我们还是车震，他的屌是真的大，但没有我的现任大——所以我们分手了。”

Loki毫无顾忌地说着一些大胆火辣的床上故事，他私心里觉得，爱哭且胆小的Bucky肯定也是受，破处的时候就让他爽一爽，尝尝他刚得的那根大屌好了，Loki的语气变得酸溜溜的，“让他给你破处，我够义气吧！不过只有这一次哦，我都没跟他做过呢。”

Loki的下面已经湿了，他前几任男友都说他这个是天赋，只要发了骚，不用怎么扩张就能自己分泌润滑，而小处男Bucky一定干得很，Loki打算先教他接吻，让他放松下来，毕竟直接碰那里Bucky一定会吓坏的。

他抱住Bucky的腰，开始轻轻地吻。

“Loki……”

柔软的嘴唇贴上了自己的，热乎乎的舌头狡猾地扫过他口腔的每个角落，Bucky想躲开，但Loki的手钻进他的衣服在腹肌上轻轻捏了捏，一阵奇异的电流瞬间通到下身，Bucky一愣，本来就发硬的性器涨得发疼。

Loki的眼角发红，裸着下体大胆地坐到了Bucky手上，这样Bucky就逃不了了。而且这条手臂是金属做的，Loki不怕坐坏，发痒的穴口弄湿了Bucky的整个手心，Loki迟疑地问，“要我……帮你舔舔吗？”

Loki口中的舔，是帮Bucky舔后面。他没3p过，但看过3p的片，两个受有时候会69姿势互舔，Loki看的时候只觉得恶心，但如果对方是Bucky，他又不想要他第一次被插伤……“我没给人舔过，但应该不差。”

“不不不，不用！”Bucky只以为Loki说的是帮他口交，Loki的脸这么小，可他的东西这么长，Loki会很辛苦的。

“Loki，我觉得我是先离开吧……”Bucky已经在地板上落下了一条腿，棉被是他的保护伞，遮掩着他在好友面前硬了的尴尬事实。

“操！BuckyBarnes你有完没完了！”

Loki恶狠狠地打上他的脸，这是暴力举动，但如果发生地点是床上，就多了些暧昧的意思。Bucky被打懵了，呆呆地看着Loki，Loki迈过他张开大腿躺了下来，气急败坏地抓着他的头发将他的脸往自己下面送，“那你给我舔！”

只是躺下，那块床单就留下了一片黏腻汁水，Bucky闪躲不及，鼻子直接撞上了Loki的会阴，淫水特有的气息刺激着他的鼻腔，Loki也被撞得全身一抖，那个穴口收缩地更加剧烈，他颤抖着发出命令，“舌头、要伸进去。”

花了整整十秒，Bucky才弄清楚Loki让他舔的部位是哪里。

不是直挺着瑟瑟发抖的粉色性器，而是再往下一点，湿漉鲜红，在不停淫荡地吐水的那个洞口。

小小的穴口，已经湿透了，Bucky知道，待会Loki找来的男人会跟视频里一样，握着那根粗大阴茎直接朝里面捅进去，而Loki会舒服地哭出声音，任由男人操弄，现在的舔穴只不过是一道前菜罢了。他的沉默散发着浓浓的抗拒，Loki以为他是嫌弃，语气更差了，但Bucky怎么会听不出他声音里的颤抖，在他骂出“不舔是嫌我被操过屁眼吗”后终究还是妥协了，抬高他的双腿，在他的惊呼声中低下了头。

被舌尖刺入小穴的时候Loki发出了惊人的尖叫，忍不住用双腿夹住了Bucky的脑袋，高翘着的阴茎被冷落，Loki忘记了用手去抚慰自己，而是抓住了Bucky的头发将他按得更深，越来越多的蜜水从那个在被好好侍弄的穴口流出来，湿热的唾液灌进甬道，层层褶皱被舔开，舌肉放肆地侵犯后穴，屁眼里面除了水还是水，因为舒服Loki主动将腿张到最开，在多年好友面前尽情地提出各种要求。

“Bucky，还有前面！”Loki任性地撒着娇，Bucky真好，下一秒就含进了他的整个龟头，他是第一次做这种下流的事，含着之后就不知道干什么了，Loki睁开因为情欲而黏着眼泪的眼睛，在与看了十年的深绿色眼睛对上的时候，一阵疯狂的幸福感包裹着陌生快感从胸口闪电般流下。

Loki射了，他的小腹在高潮的时候往前弹起，Bucky下意识地按了按，把还没从射精的刺激里缓过来的Loki弄得整个人都开始痉挛，他瘫在床上不停喘息，Bucky觉得他像要哭了，慌张得不知道如何是好，就在这时，他敏锐地听到了门被打开的声音，一个男人在Loki的尖叫声里冲进房间，把里面淫乱的一幕皆收眼底。

Bucky盯着他手里的钥匙，对于Loki这种每个男友都给钥匙的习惯很不赞同。

来的是大屌男，和之前约会时穿的是同一套衣服，Loki已经没力气看他了，迷迷糊糊地张开手，男人顺势将他抱在了怀里。

“宝贝！”

“Bucky？”

两声呼唤同时响起，Loki后知后觉抱着自己的是谁，他的眼神情不自禁地看向另一个方向，Bucky坐得远远的，看不清表情。

“3p，你是又找了个来操你的吗？嗯？”大屌男光看Loki光着身子躺在床上就硬了大半，更别说射过之后他浑身发红眼含水气的骚气样子，不过他的眼神也有一半落在旁边的Bucky身上，是和Loki感觉不同的美人，但一身结实肌肉让他不敢轻易下手。

Loki是疯了才觉得他能攻下这样的男人吧？

“Loki，我还是想先操你。”大屌男做着春秋大梦，他把Loki操舒服了，那个美人看到他的大屌，说不定就软下态度主动爬过来了，“Loki，让我舔舔你……”

有人在舔他的乳头，滑腻的舌头像蛇一样冰冷，这和刚刚的炽热温度天差地别，Loki难受地挣扎了几下，因为无力而被男人看来更像是可爱的反应。

这个世界上，可能真的只有Bucky能懂Loki，一只手将他从男人的怀里拉扯过去，Bucky用棉被将他裹住，冰冷的眼神直视着男人，“他不愿意。”

他不愿意个屁，没看到都舒服地动来动去了吗！大屌男本来就要破口大骂，忽然心中一动，笑容变得格外淫荡，“怎么了，看我先操Loki你不开心了，想让我先干你吗？”

Loki的脸在Bucky胸前发烫，他觉得很丢人，不论他在Bucky面前怎么放荡怎么发疯，都是基于两人互相信任宽容的基础上，而这个蠢男人一连说出的话让他都觉得傻逼，他对Bucky的污蔑更是让他倒了胃口般恶心。

骂人的话都想好了，Loki随手一扶想要使力转身，这一扶可不得了……

大屌男只有大屌没有智商，竟然自顾自脱光了衣服往抱着的两人那跑，Bucky的呼吸突然变重，他以为是自己猜对了，直接就扑了过去，一个硬邦邦的东西差点把他手肘撞坏了。

“这他妈是什么？”银色的，在手上的，“假肢？老子不慕残！”

一想到做爱的时候有只假手臂会抓着自己的背，大屌男的鸡巴都要萎了，他正要埋怨Loki，一只大花瓶直接朝他脑袋上砸了下来。

“老子把你打成残疾人你信不信？”

Loki都不怕把人打死，玻璃花瓶在手里成了凶器，眼睛里的怒火连Bucky都骇到了，他得抱住Loki的腰，才能让他不失控地追着男人满屋子跑。

男人额上的血流过下巴差点滴在床上，被Bucky眼疾手快地踹下了床，看着发狂的Loki和力气大得惊人的Bucky，捂着脑袋逃命一样跑了出去，Loki还朝他的背影砸了一个闹钟。

“Loki！没关系的！”Bucky紧搂住他，他不知道该用什么方式去安抚他，就只能轻轻拍着他的胸膛，从上到下，温柔极了，平坦的胸膛因为愤怒而上下浮动，被手掌擦过之后才渐渐平息。

Loki整个人都倒在他怀里，Bucky的肌肉刻在他背上，他这时才发现，他一直只记得Bucky在他面前的软弱和不足，对于他身上的强大视而不见，或者说是故意无视，他想要他面前的Bucky是与在别人面前不同的，他永远冷静舍我地保护着那些任务对象，而他LokiOdinson也想要试着保护一下他。

不过，他连想给Bucky一次甜甜的性爱都太难了，因为……

“Bucky，你鸡巴……真大。”

刚刚Loki不小心按在了Bucky的那个上面，令人恐怖又羡慕的粗度……他只能说，“Bucky，你只能做1。”

有这么一根宝贝鸡巴却差点被他忽悠去做0，好险好险。Loki忍不住去偷瞄Bucky的大宝贝，这次又被长度吓到了，“我的天，Bucky，如果不是亲眼见到，我都不敢相信……”

“真的吗？”Bucky对于将自己的性器暴露在空气中还是有些害羞，想再用被子盖上，Loki却挡住了他的手，表情像做学术观察一样认真。

“我以为刚刚那个傻逼的大屌已经是我的想象极限了，没想到Bucky你……”

气氛突然怪异起来，如果这根鸡巴在别人身上，Loki光想象到它勃起的画面就要腿软了，但这个人要是Bucky，Loki就像是发现了新大陆（这绝不是说在Loki眼里Bucky只配有短jj）。

“Bucky，我记得以前我们一起去过公共浴室，你还没这么长啊……啊！你爱吃李子，是不是……”

“Loki！”Bucky不能让这个荒诞的话题越扯越久了，他现在有一件更重要的事情要说，他想了很久，而Loki也需要认真对待！

“我的、我的生殖器官，比刚刚那个男人要大……所以，你要不要考虑跟他分手，和我……”

看着Loki眼里的震惊越来越浓，Bucky愈加语无伦次，眼里的无助快要涌出来了，“我觉得他不爱你！因为如果我的男朋友想让我和他，还有他的朋友一起那个……我会生气！但是他同意了。”

“Bucky。”Loki忍不住打断他的话，Bucky在这方面纯情得可怕，让他既憧憬，又自卑，“我身边的人，都是这样，因为我是个很轻浮的人，我没有真心待他们，所以他们就也不会真心爱我。”

“可Loki，你对我不是真心的吗？”Bucky的声音很受伤，Loki知道他不会懂自己的意思，Bucky这样的爱人谁不想拥有呢，可他配不上，曾经在他面前的所有口无遮拦现在都变成了自己肮脏的标签，等到Bucky更明白些爱情的意义之后，他就知道自己的决定是错的了。

“Bucky，你身边的人应该是个干净又专一的。”

他就是在拒绝。

Bucky的确没有谈过恋爱，对于心里针扎般的疼痛迷茫且痛苦，明明只有他最能理解Loki的意思，陪他喝酒聊天的人都是自己，可在恋爱这件事上，他宁可选择一个人品低下用情不专（屌还小）的男人。

【啧，你不懂，男人嘛，操着操着就听话了。】

连他的后穴都是自己舔开的，高潮也是因为自己帮他口交。

Bucky的眼神逐渐变暗，在Loki转身去套衣服的时候罩了上去，如果Loki不喜欢温柔，那就粗暴些吧，他故意扭曲了Loki的理由，拎高他的一条腿，对着那个深红的穴口一鼓作气冲了进去。

Loki从没经历过这样的姿势，从后像母狗一样被插进一根肉棒，抬高的腿因为颤抖而收不回去，不得不向前俯倒，等到他反应过来袭击他的是自己最亲近的好友，连质问声都是颤抖的。

“你、你在做什么……”

Bucky抓住了他的手腕紧按在床上，Loki只能撅起屁股才能让这阵前所未有的饱涨感微微变小，整根性器都趁着刚刚的淫水塞进了他的小穴，里面有惊人的热度和紧度，Bucky克制住了不快速插动，他想起了视频里那个男孩最初的惨叫，Loki的嘴里不应该发出这么痛苦的声音。 

可他还是生气，咬住了Loki的后颈，这是他现在能狠下心做出的最大的惩罚。

不行……他是Bucky。

全世界对他最好的Bucky，现在不顾他的意愿，在操他，还在咬他，Loki的所有委屈都只能往肚子里咽，没有能倾诉的第三个人了。

“Loki！你在哭吗？”

Loki的呜咽很轻，却揪心，Bucky想掰正他的脸去查看他的状况，轻轻一动却让他哭得更凶，在阴茎足够粗大的条件下，小穴被撑的满满的，肠壁和肉刃之间紧密贴合，不用刻意去找就已经磨到了那个最让Loki抓狂的点，他差一点就要忘记被强迫的屈辱，浪荡地喊出来了。

怎么会这么大……那个顶端都好像要从肚子里钻出去了！Loki止不住自己大幅度的乱颤，紧揪住床单，Bucky担忧的声音贴着耳侧的肌肤软软地传过来，Loki怕自己心软，硬咬住嘴唇堵住所有奇怪的声音，但仍有一些诱人的呻吟从齿间钻了出去。

就像是视频里那个，先是挣扎，然后被操得服从了的男孩，挣扎变得越来越没有意义，满脸满身都写着：继续操我。

Bucky忽然无师自通，他放开Loki的手随他去和被单做无谓的斗争，转而按住了Loki的两条大腿，将他固定在原位无法爬开，只是轻轻一个挺腰，Loki就闷闷地“嗯”一声，却把整个屁股都摇了起来。

猜的没错。Bucky轻笑一声，Loki嗅到了危险的气息。

“Bucky！”Loki慌张地要往其他地方爬，却被早早控制住了，有一双手从下扶住他的小腹，双腿被向两边踢开，那根肉棒被慢慢地，用一种极其折磨人的速度退出了，在离开时还响起一声淫荡的“啵”，Loki知道自己将迎来什么，和他恐惧地睁大双眼不同，诚实的穴口因为肉棒的离开而变得非常不舍，他没有完全闭合，Bucky还能望见里面鲜红的穴肉在可爱地颤抖。

“别再弄了！我、我要生气了……”Loki连牙床都开始发软，Bucky抽出的时候肉棒与内壁产生激烈摩擦，给他带来了灭顶的快意，只是单单抽出就让他的阴茎高高地抬起了头，Loki艰难地咽了一口口水，上身已经彻底趴在了床上，屁股被抬得老高，吐出了炽热阴茎的后穴随着呼吸一开一合，可怜极了，因为不满足而开始作乱：在Loki脑子里不断发出饥渴的讯号，渴求重新吞进那根让他发抖的肉棒。

Bucky比Loki更疼爱这个小穴，下一秒就用滚烫的龟头破开了娇小的穴口，穴口像张会蠕动的小嘴，奇迹般地能插进一根粗壮的阴茎，不止如此还能贪得无厌的全部吞进。滚烫的肉褶不愿再受到冷落了，讨好地咬着肉棒，Bucky喜爱地摸了摸Loki的肚子，微微的隆起是他在操他的证据。

就是不知道有没有操听话了。

Loki傻乎乎地被顶到发晕，几滴口水从忘合拢的嘴巴里滴到床单上，他觉得丢脸就想去挡，手刚放开床单就被一阵插弄撞得又倒回到床上，有力的腰身和坚实的肌肉在做爱中既是最好的催情剂，又是隐藏的潜力股，Bucky好像永远不会累，一直都在大力地捅，快速的撞击把两瓣屁股都撞红了，啪啪的声音一直停不下来，Loki被干得来不及喊叫，后穴像是烧起来一样烫。

Bucky的操干没有任何技巧，可光是蛮干就让Loki的肉棒快要翘到天上去。

“……呜……慢一点……”

第一次吃到那么粗的肉棒的小穴彻底被操湿了，咕叽的水声随着每一次的插弄而响起，敏感点从没停下过被欺负，没被光临过的更深处更是热情地绞着外来的肉棒，Loki连是谁在操他都忘记了，他又变回了那个在床上君临天下的女王，从不在性事上委屈自己，揉着两颗早就发肿的乳头，舒服地哼出了声，“要射了……嗯嗯嗯……”

Bucky停下动作，他让Loki回头，水盈盈的绿眸里面只有自己的脸。

“Loki。”

他叫了一声Loki的名字，稍微有些清醒过来的Loki露出了一点懊悔，但更多的是破罐子破摔样的无赖，“要做就做，停下来干什么？”

Bucky的眼睛干净清澈，但他真正做的事情是把Loki转了一个身，让他能面向自己，他可以温柔地吻住他一颗乳头。

Loki浑身一颤，除了移动时后穴产生的恐怖的摩擦，还有被轻柔对待时从心里升起的一丝诡异暖意，Bucky的一只手还托着他的屁股，坐在他身上Loki就只能自己使力了，他大概是不愿这么快妥协的，但含着一根肉棒一动不动的感觉真的太磨人了。

自己上下的最大好处就是能控制方向，硕大的阴茎能按照自己的意愿擦到各个角度，因为这个姿势，后穴里的液体全流到了Bucky小腹上，Loki硬着的阴茎还可怜兮兮地吐着晶莹的前列腺液，他快速撑起，又重重落下，高潮的快感层层涌来，累意也是，抖着两条发红的腿卡在了半空，Bucky突然大方地吮了一下他的奶头，Loki没有挨住，两条腿抖得快要抽筋，直接坐了下来，阴茎射出了一道白液正落到Bucky脸上。

“对不起，Bucky……”Loki想帮他擦掉，十指却像被人卸掉了全部力气，Bucky还在轻轻地拍他的背。

“……对不起，我刚刚有点难过，所以学了那个电影里面不好的做法。”

“Loki，你能接受我的，刚刚那个人亲你胸，你不喜欢，我亲你胸，你还射了。”Bucky的肉棒因为Loki高潮时后穴的剧烈收缩也到了爆发边缘，但他还在忍，他想将第一次射在Loki后面，但如果他仍然不同意，这就不是一件值得纪念的事情了……

这就是这个小气鬼看他快射了才慷慨地碰他胸的原因？Loki气笑了，他故意缩了一下后穴，但恶作剧的下场是他的身体又渐渐发软，气喘吁吁地倒在Bucky怀里，Loki问，“那个时候我看见你躲远了……那Bucky，那个时候你在想什么？觉得我很浪还是……”

“我想要把那个花瓶砸在他脸上。”

“……”

他何德何能？

Loki吻住Bucky的的腹肌轮廓，虽然手没力气了，但他的嘴巴仍然愿意服务别人，顺着胸肌的纹路来到喉结，Loki听到Bucky压抑着的喘息和重新动起来的性器，再亲过微冒头的胡茬，Loki探出红色的舌尖，勾到那一小点白色的浊液，声音带着情事后的沙哑和骚气，“我只舔干净上面的，你别射到外面了。”

轰！

掐着Loki的腰，Bucky脑子里最后的那根弦已经断了，肉棒好像更大了，入侵的速度和深度到了一个无法想象的程度，Loki被操得脸都在抖，舌尖翘在外面还含着没有咽下去的精液，白花花地惹人眼。

“不要，不要再插进去了！太深……我又要……”

快感重新操控了Loki的大脑，Bucky的眼里终于不再冷静，在知道了对方的心意之后变得勇敢起来，被他的阴茎插着的，是他的正牌男友，怎么操都可以，反正一切都是为了爱，他小心眼地让Loki碰不到自己的性器，只能眼睁睁看着它以一个微妙的速度慢慢弹起来。

“Loki，一起好吗？”

又一次的高潮来得没有任何准备，Loki的身前身后都滴滴地在流水，两条笔直的腿软绵绵地分开，狂风暴雨似的猛攻让他除了靠着Bucky浪叫什么也做不了，他第一次觉得在做爱的时候不由自己主导是这么刺激的一件事，Bucky不会无视他的恳求，但他的动作不会慢下来，仍然狠狠抽出再整根没入，但他会有耐心地亲亲Loki的脖子，高潮来时除了更狠烈的撞击，还会小声地在Loki耳边说声“对不起。”

对不起的原因是他将滚烫的精液都灌进了Loki深处，Loki从被热精浇灌的凶猛快感里走出来的时候，他看到Bucky手里拿着手机，屏幕上是那张引导他清楚了性向的照片。

Loki咬牙切齿，“你是也想被花瓶砸一下吗？”在做爱之后看别的男人被狠操的照片？

“不是的，Loki！”Bucky丢掉手机一脸惊喜，捧着Loki的脸轻轻啄了啄他的眼皮，“他原来有一双和你一样的绿眼睛！”

行吧，这个解释，Loki觉得心里头美滋滋的，但他才不会在脸上表现出来，Bucky满足地抱着他，明明已经过了圣诞节的最后一分钟，但Loki仍然觉得他得到了一份最好的圣诞礼物。


End file.
